


Right in Front of You

by Diablotsy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucas doesn't know what to do, M/M, Mention of Bipolar disorder, Not too much but still, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablotsy/pseuds/Diablotsy
Summary: Two soulmates are recognisable by the fact that, the moment they meet, the scars on their bodies appear on the other person. Lucas realises he missed his soulmate because he has scars which weren't there before. It has to be someone at high school, he doesn't meet people anywhere else. But a lot of people go to his school and none of them attract his attention, until he meets Eliott at one party. Eliott is everything: handsome, nice, endearing, interesting, but is he more important than Lucas's soulmate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! 
> 
> This started out as a oneshot and actually turned into a multi-chapter fic so I guess there's more for you to enjoy! It's also the first time I write in years. Lucas and Eliott are so pure, they woke up my creativity and my love for soulmate AUs.  
> Please, bear with me as English isn't my first language. I hope you'll like this, don't hesitate to leave a comment!

Lucas always wondered what a world without soulmates would be like. Or one where knowing who your soulmate was would be an easy job. The thing is, his reality is way more complex and sometimes he thought what was the point of it? Not everyone has a soulmate for starters, because a soulmate doesn’t mean someone you’re meant to be with, as fairy tales try to make you believe. No, having a soulmate means there is someone out there who is supposed to complement your life. Some people don’t have a soulmate for the sole reason that they didn’t need one to fulfill their life. It doesn’t mean these people would never fall in love, or that they would end up alone, it just means they didn’t need this love to feel whole. While, if you have one, it means they were a necessary part of your life. But here’s the catch, it isn’t easy to find them, it isn’t even easy to know if you have one at all. You can’t know if you have one until you meet them and even then, the only thing proving you met them is that the scars they might have on their body will appear on yours. How cruel is that, really? You meet them, you don’t even know it and a few hours later you might realise that you have a scar on your arm or somewhere else that you didn’t have in the morning, except, how could you realise who it was? And then maybe that other person doesn’t even have scars, you might go on and not even realise you have a soulmate. So instead you fall for someone and just hope they’re your soulmate. You might as well not know that there’s such a thing as soulmates. The worst thing in all of this is that, if Lucas is so worried and worked up about that subject, he’s almost sure that it means he’s part of these people who have a soulmate. And somehow, that worried him even more.

It was a normal day, a Friday where the boys decided to hang out at Lucas’s flat to play some video games after school. They were the only one there, Mika and Lisa being god knew where. Arthur and Yann were cheering at Basile who was already winning the race anyway. When the last lap finished and Lucas lost, he threw the controller on the table.

“Yeah well, maybe if you guys were a little bit more supportive, I would win sometimes.” He complained.

“Oh come on, you’re bad, we can’t do anything about that.” Arthur said with a laugh.

Lucas was about to retort something but he was preceded by Yann who looked worried. “Lucas, you never… cut yourself, did you?” He asked, voice uneasy.

He looked at Yann, not understanding where that came from. “No? I mean, I did... think about it once, or twice but I didn’t have the gut to go through it.” He said honestly. Since that time he finally admitted he was gay, he decided to be honest with his friends and even if sometimes it was a bit hard, he somehow managed. “Why?” He asked quickly after.

“What’s that on your arm then?” Yann prompted.

“On my arm?” Lucas asked before he looked down. On the inside of his left forearm were scars, some smaller than others. There were quite a few. “I didn’t… I never, that’s not me. I don’t know how it arrived here.” He said almost in panic and justifying himself. “I swear.”

“Lucas, calm down, we believe you.” Arthur interfered, eyeing his other friends to see if they agreed. And they did. “Of course we do, but that’s… I mean…”

“It can only mean one thing.” Yann pointed out.

Slowly, realisation came to Lucas and he eyed Yann before looking back down at his arm. “Shit.”

 

Once Lucas’s friends left his place, he went to take a shower. They didn’t linger on the subject but now that he was alone, Lucas would think more about it. As he showered, he started thinking about the people he met recently. The thing is, no one really struck him. There was that girl, Chloé, to whom he talked more than to others during the last party, but she was a girl. He hadn’t been that drunk that he’d forget meeting someone. That made him realise that meeting your soulmate wasn’t love at first sight, and he was disappointed at himself for letting him pass by. He stood in front of the mirror, naked and looked at himself. There wasn’t any other new scars then the few on his wrist. Himself didn’t have many scars, except a few small ones from when he was a kid. As he looked at his face, he thought for a second that he’d like to have one on his cheek, or somewhere visible, just to make it obvious who his soulmate was. Once he reached his bed and let himself fall on it, something else struck him. His soulmate was hurt. Whoever it was, he was out there, hurting so much that he felt the need to take it out physically. Lucas stroke his thumb over the scars on his wrists, hoping his soulmate would be able to feel it but knowing he wouldn’t. I’m here, Lucas wanted to say and he just felt even worse for not figuring out earlier that he met his special someone. 

 

The next few days, the full week even, Lucas could only think about that. Everytime he was around people he’d try to figure out if one of them was his soulmate, he hoped he’d recognise him somehow, but so far, no luck. And for the scars, people who had these marks wouldn’t usually go around, parading them. Lucas was starting to think the situation was hopeless, that he let his one chance pass. 

“Dude, stop it, it’s not going to help.” Yann interfered.

It was lunchtime and the four friends were sitting in the cafeteria chatting happily, except for Lucas who was once more scanning all the people coming and going in the large room.  


“He could be among these people!” Lucas insisted.

“And you just hope to see him and know? I thought you didn’t believe in fairy tales.”

“That’s not the same.” Lucas mumbled. He always said it was stupid to think that you’d just instantly fall in love with the person you’re meant to be with, that it wasn’t unreal to not even notice them right away and that things would happen when it had to. But now that he knew he had met his soulmate he forgot everything he believed in and just wanted to meet him. 

“It’s not just your fault, you know.” Arthur said, and everyone looked at him. “I mean, you didn’t see him, but he didn’t see you either. or if he did, he didn’t reach out. Maybe you shouldn’t think too hard about this and… I don’t know, it sounds easy to say, but let things happen? If you’re meant to be and that he’s in this school, you’ll meet again sooner or later.”

“Exactly what I meant to say.” Yann confirmed.

Lucas didn’t reply anything, not really, he just made a sound and sighed to show that he heard both of them and, for the rest of lunch, Lucas didn’t look around anymore. 

What his friends said made sense, Lucas had to admit that at least, but it didn’t stop him from looking around still. Every time someone passed by one of the windows of his classroom, or when they had a break. He’d notice someone he feels attracted to, surely. If not love, just a simple attraction. But nothing happened and then the weekend came around and he’d have to spend two days wondering about that mysterious man he’s yet to meet, or to notice at least. 

During the weekend, he told Mika everything and, as Lucas expected, Mika tried to reassure him with all that talk about waiting for the right moment. He was growing tired of hearing everyone repeating that and so he locked himself in his room for the rest of the time, coming out when he was sure no one was around. He didn’t worry about his flatmates being mad at him, they were probably used to not seeing him much during the weekend anyway.

Now, Lucas simply wondered how he was supposed to simply wait for the right time when all he wanted to do was hug his soulmate and tell him that everything was okay, that Lucas was here now with him. When Monday came, Lucas traced the scars with his thumb, a habit that he quickly picked up. There was one thing that managed to reassure him and make him think that they’d both be alright: there wasn’t any new scars along the ones which appeared the week before. If it didn’t necessarily mean he stopped, at least it meant that he wasn’t feeling bad enough to hurt himself at the time being. Lucas also briefly wondered if that mysterious man would notice the faint scar on his upper arm that came from that time he fell when playing in the park as a kid, or the one on his knees that just formed because Lucas never stopped picking at his scraped knees from when he rode a bike for the first time. They were insignificant, that guy could probably go on with his life without ever noticing them. Although Lucas thought about it, he quickly dismissed the idea of purposefully hurting himself just to signify to his soulmate that he was there.

 

Lucas decided to take one last shot at looking for his soulmate. If that last try didn’t work, he’d let time do its thing. He decided to host a party. He knew a fair amount of people who knew other people who were in the three different years of high school and although inviting the whole high school at his place was probably the worst idea and made him look desperate, it also seemed like a pretty nice way to find the person he was looking for. Mika wasn’t hard to convince and once it was done, Lisa could pretty much not say anything against it. Words of mouth worked pretty well, apparently and with the help of a few Instagram posts, Friday arrived quickly and the party started. It was still early and so he wasn’t surprised that only the people he knew best were there for the moment, but he had no doubt people would arrive slowly but surely. Keeping an eye on the door, Lucas still tried to enjoy himself and his time with his friends. Eventually, he excused himself and went to get his third, or maybe fourth beer. When he closed the door, his beer in hand, he froze. A tall and handsome guy stood in front of him. He had a wide smile on his lips and motioned toward the beer. “Could I borrow you one? I think my friends disappeared with the pack we brought.”  


It took Lucas a few seconds to react but the guy got his beer. As it didn’t seem like he’d go away, Lucas leaned against the counter and kept looking at him. Although he found guys attractive before, he had never faced such beauty. What struck him most was his piercing eyes and his hair which Lucas just wanted to run his hand through. He shook his head when he heard a soft chuckle and realised the guy had talked to him.

“Sorry, what?” He asked.

“I said thanks for the beer. I’m Eliott.” 

“Oh, no worries. Lucas.”

Eliott smiled as if he knew that already. “You live here, don’t you? I bet it’s going to be a pain to clean everything tomorrow. Any reason you decided to throw a party?” 

“Yeah, well, I take responsibility for the cleaning. And… Do I really need a reason to have drunk people under my roof?” He asked with a shrug, although his lips turned into a smile.

“I guess you don’t.” Eliott admitted. 

Lucas wanted to ask more. He wanted to know everything about Eliott, he wasn’t even thinking about his soulmate anymore, it didn’t matter. But he was interrupted by his friends who arrived in the kitchen screaming his name.

“Lulu! We were looking for you everywhere. Why are you hiding, you won’t find your guy if you stay here.” It was Basile who talked to him although the two others seemed to agree, until Arthur realised they weren’t alone.

“Oh. A someone. Hi.” He said and reached out to shake his hand.

Eliott seemed amused by the situation while Lucas was just pissed. He didn’t care about his guy, the only thing that mattered at the moment was this guy. And being alone with him. 

“Hi. A someone called Eliott.” He told the guys. And that just pissed Lucas more because why would he talk to his friend?

Lucas took a sip of his beer before moving from the counter. “Well I’ll be in my room, you’re not invited to join.” He said, looking at his friends as a warning before looking at Eliott and raising his eyebrows as an invitation before leaving the room. And okay, when did he become this bold?

Eliott seemed to have taken the hint since just a minute after Lucas went to his room, a figure followed him and closed the door behind him. Well, Lucas wasn’t the only bold one apparently.

Lucas was already sitting on his bed, back against the headboard as he gazed up to the ceiling. “I really needed the quiet space.” He let out once Eliott had settled next to him. He simply agreed with a nod and they stayed in a comfortable silence for some time, hearing the faint thumb of the music playing in the living room.

“I’ve never seen you before.” Lucas said, turning his head to look at Eliott.

“That’s because I wasn’t there. I just arrived, two or three weeks ago.” He explained.

Lucas hummed. He was still surprised he didn’t see him for three weeks but at least it made more sense than if he had been there for a while.

“What did your friends mean when they said you should be looking for your guy?” Eliott asked after a while.

Lucas chuckled softly and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He assured him. It really didn’t matter in that moment and he was glad when Eliott didn’t push. How would you explain that you were looking for your soulmate when a guy showed up and just took all your attention away? “How did you end up at my place?” He asked, to change the subject.

“A friend of mine is apparently the brother of one of your friends who was coming and said that everyone was invited, they dragged me along.” Eliott made a pause in his answer and looked into Lucas’s eyes. “I’m glad they did.”

His words were so sincere, Lucas could feel it from his piercing look as he couldn’t imagine himself look away. He truly felt attracted to him, not in a sexual way but in a ‘I don’t think I could stand being away from you’ kind of way and the alcohol in his system probably explained why that thought alone didn’t scare him to death. “I’m glad you followed them.” Lucas replied.

They talked about absolutely everything, Eliot’s love for drawing, Lucas’s theory on different universes, Lucas’ reason to share a flat, Eliott’s childhood. Nights usually brought up the deepest subjects and tonight, with the alcohol on top of it, was no exception. At least, Lucas knew it had this effect on him because in no other situation would he have talked about even half of the subject they covered with a guy he just met. Things just seemed easy with Eliott and he was so comfortable and used to having him next to him that he didn’t even think about more, he didn’t think about the next day, or about wanting his body. They forgot all about the party, that night it was just about two souls meeting each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and the kudos, they mean a lot! Don't hesitate to express yourself at the end of this :)  
> Without further ado, here's the next chapter

Lucas's friends didn’t miss the fact that they didn’t see him or Eliott for the rest of the night and the next morning, he had tons of texts asking what happened. They eventually fell asleep and Eliott was currently still sleeping next to him as he scrolled through the messages. Of course his friends didn’t believe him when he said nothing happened and they insisted that, really, he shouldn’t prevent himself from sharing stories just because it involved a guy, that he should just go on. Of course that comment was from Basile. The guy was ready to share all of his sexual life so he wouldn’t mind if others did the same. But even if something had happened, he’s not sure he’d be ready to tell them just yet. It was as if, as long as they stayed in the room, just the two of them, the situation belonged to them only. Lucas put his phone on his nightstand again and laid on his side to look at Eliott, a smile on his lips.

“Are you watching me sleep?” Eliott’s voice was quiet and a smile played on his lips.

Lucas had the decency to blush before turning on his back. “No.” He said but quickly changed his mind. “Yeah, I was. Could you fall asleep again so I can continue?” He asked.

Eliott chuckled softly and opened his eyes to look at Lucas. “I can’t. Not when such a handsome man is so close to me.” It was his turn to lean on his side and when Lucas turned as well, he actually realised how close they were. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been close the day before. They did fall asleep in each other’s arms after all but this was different. Being face to face, just inches away, felt more intimate than having Eliott’s arms around his waist. Lucas looked for his eyes in lack of words. His heart was beating fast and he wasn’t even sure why, maybe it was the fact that daylight lit the room now, making their interaction a little more real than the darkness of the night and the light on his nightstand. 

They had kept their shirts on when they eventually decided to sleep but both of them took their jeans off. Still, Lucas got startled when he felt a naked feet brush against his ankle under the covers. It didn’t help his heart, which, he was sure, Eliott could hear. He didn’t pull back though and so Eliott must have taken that as an approval because once his leg had settled between Lucas’s, his other leg came over the three tangled legs, trapping the boy close. They were still looking into each other’s eyes, legs tangled and Lucas was trying so hard to keep his breathing even that he didn’t realise Eliott was in the same situation than him.

Eliott was the first one to break the silence. “I really want to kiss you.” He let out in a whisper. Their lips were almost touching already, they didn’t even realise they had naturally been attracted to each other.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Lucas barely had time to talk before their lips met. The kiss was slow but eager. Lucas stomach clenched at the feeling and he knew already that he never wanted this to end. His hand found Eliott’s neck, pulling him closer as they discovered each other through kissing. It was full of everything, need, passion, want, lust, tenderness and Lucas wasn’t sure how a first kiss could convey so many things. When they parted, it was because they had to rather than they wanted to. Their eyes found each other and Lucas thought Eliott would kiss him again but instead he pulled him close, hugging him tightly as if afraid that he would disappear. Lucas’s arm found its place around Eliott’s waist and he returned the hug, as if saying that he wasn’t going anywhere. It was them, just them and…

“Lucas, you better move your ass and help us clean.” And Mika, who knocked on the door and broke their little bubble.

Eliott helped Lucas and Mika clean the flat and although Mika didn’t say anything, Lucas was sure he’d get all kinds of questions later. It’s only once Eliott left and that Mika did literally jump on him to know what happened, that Lucas realised he had no way of contacting Eliott again. He panicked for a moment before reasoning himself, he knew his name, he could find it on facebook or something. Still, he thought how silly of him it had been not to ask for Eliott’s number.

“So, tell me all about it. Who’s that guy, what was he doing in your room, how did this happen?” Mika asked as he led Lucas to sit down on the couch.

Lucas sighed, he’s never been good at talking about himself and just didn’t know how to talk about Eliott, it was as if everything he’d say would be embarrassing. He also sighed, partly just for the sake of it, because he still wanted to talk about Eliott to someone, to share how happy he felt right at that moment. It was a conflicting thought.

“I just met him yesterday, we went to my room to talk and he ended up staying the night.” Lucas explained, although there was so much more to it, and Mika sensed it.

“And?” 

“And, we spent most of the night talking about all kinds of things, we didn’t even think about, you know, kissing or flirting, it was just so natural that we didn’t need to show it.” Lucas had now a smile on his lips as he talked. “When the party started to die, we were still talking and I think I actually fell asleep while we were talking. I mean, we were both laying down on the bed and we… eased into sleep? I guess.” Lucas ran a hand in his hair and looked away from Mika as he continued talking. “When we woke up we kissed and it was magical. I know it sounds stupid to say it like that but it really was. I mean, until you knocked on my door.” 

“I interrupted you? Oh no, I’m sorry. Well, not completely because we needed to clean but still.” Lucas shrugged as he heard Mika and so he kept talking. “But it’s great. I mean, it sounds pretty amazing, you know not everyone just has this instant feeling.” His voice sounded like he meant more but he didn’t express it. “He’s welcome here anytime. Just don’t make too much noise.” He said with a wink and Lucas barely had time to call his name in indignation before the man disappeared in his room. 

At the same time, Lucas’ phone buzzed on the table and he looked at the notification.

**srodulv** started following you

Lucas frowned, he had no idea who that could be. He looked at the mysterious person’s profile. There were a few pictures and some drawings, mostly featuring a raccoon, but no indication as to who that person was. He also noticed that person was only following him. Who, on Instagram, decided not to follow anyone? And why did he suddenly decide to follow Lucas? He didn’t have time to wonder longer about it as he received a private message from the mysterious srodulv.

**Hey**

**It’s Eliott.**

Everything suddenly made more sense and Lucas was smiling at his phone. He was so glad Eliott reached out to him, and that he didn't have to stress out about how to contact the boy, that he didn't take time to be nervous about answering. He just sent a message right away.

_ Thank god, I thought I had a stalker. _

**Maybe I am a stalker.**

_ I’m okay being stalked by you. _

**I still sounds kinda wrong.**

_ It does. _

_ Did you get home okay? _

**Yeah, seems like I’m still alive.**

_ Yesterday was nice. _

**This morning too.**

_ This morning too. _

_ I know you told me you like drawing. Are he drawings on your profile yours? They’re beautiful. _

**They are, thank you.**

_ That’s the famous raccoon telling your story? _

**It is. Me and my life, sort of.**

_ Well, you look great. Although I prefer you in real life. _

_ Who’s the cat? _

**Hm, I prefer you in real life too. Although just wait until I figure out how to draw you.**

**Wrong question. My ex.**

_ Oh. _

**But you don’t have to worry about her.**

_ I don’t. _

**Not even a little bit?**

_ Nope.  _

**Okay. Good. Because there’s no reason.**

_ Good. _

_ Will I get to see you at school on Monday? _

**Who knows, maybe you will.**

_ Playing mysterious, huh? _

**Maybe…**

Lucas laughed softly, even by text things seemed so smooth between them, he found it crazy. Lucas turned the TV on to put some random Netflix movie while he kept talking to Eliott.

He did see him on Monday, from far away and Lucas didn’t have the gut to go to him. He wasn’t sure why, maybe because seeing him outside of the four walls of his room made everything even more real. He still had his soulmate in mind and although he wasn’t chasing him anymore, Lucas wasn’t sure how to handle the attraction he felt toward Eliott. Once he was alone in his room though that same evening, he felt incredibly stupid for not going to Eliott so he sent him a message.

_ Will you call me an idiot if I told you I saw you this morning but didn’t come to you? _

The answer didn’t come straight away. Actually Lucas almost forgot about it, he had had time to do his homework, some food and was now eating in front of the TV with Mika and Lisa next to him when his phone buzzed with an answer.

**No. Not an idiot, although it makes me kind of sad. :( Did I do something wrong?**

_ No! I chickened out. Saturday was amazing and, I don’t know, I was afraid things would be different _

**I don’t want them to be different.**

_ Me neither. _

**Good. Then, if I’m the one seeing you, I’ll come.**

_ Sounds good. _

**:D**

“Mika?” Lucas started to say. He waited to hear a hum coming from the man before continuing. “How do you get closer to someone when you're not sure you should?” He asked.

Mika looked at him and Lucas caught him raising his eyebrows even though he wasn’t directly looking at him. “Well. That’s kind of a vague question. I mean, you and Eliott kissed already and spent a whole night talking, so it’s not like you don’t know if he’s interested. I don't really see why you shouldn't.”

"Well, he's just a guy who came along the way. Nothing is telling me he'll stick around." Lucas tried to formulate his thoughts although, even for him, it was kind of messy.

"You just met him, Lucas. He did nothing to make you worry yet, if you're scared of him leaving when he barely just arrived, you'll never get anywhere." Mika said as he finally looked at him. "Plus, as you said, it was magical." He had this look, the one which Lucas knew there was more that he didn't say.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing, kitten. Just take things as they come okay? Let life happen. You like his company so stick with him for a little longer. Who knows what will happen."

“I guess…” Lucas said with a sigh. “I’ve just never done this. I don’t know how to express what I’m feeling or whatever.”

“Then, follow his lead? See how he makes things happen, if he goes slow, go slow and if he jumps right into it, then jump with him. There's two of you getting into this, not just you. But please, don’t close yourself because you’re afraid or worried about something. I know, easy to say. But really, from what you told me, there’s no reason you two won’t work out.” He said and added a wink for good measure.

It really did sound easier said than done and Lucas didn’t even have any idea why Mika was so certain they’d work out. They just saw each other once. Who knows, maybe the alcohol helped and they don’t actually have anything to talk about when sober. And his soulmate! What was he supposed to do with that? He couldn’t just fall into any boy’s arms.

On Tuesday, Lucas saw Eliott from afar and went to hide.

On Wednesday, Lucas didn’t catch a glimpse of the boy and felt as disappointed as he was relieved.

On Thursday, he barely had time to turn at one corner of the hall before Eliott would have been able to see him, and he stared at the back of Eliott’s head instead of going to him.

On Friday though, Lucas couldn’t have stopped what happened. Yann nudged him until he realised Eliott was walking toward them and, just like that, Eliott kissed him before saying hi to his friends. It took Lucas a few seconds to register what just happened and then he shook his head. “Eliott. Um, hi.” He said. “Guys, this is Eliott.” 

“Yeah, we noticed.” Arthur assured him with a laugh because for a second, Lucas had forgotten they met at the party. 

“I don’t have much time but I was wondering if you’d like to come to my place today. We could continue what Mika stopped us from doing the other day.” Eliott winked at him and wore a happy smile on his lips. Now that Lucas realised it, Eliott was always bouncing and happy, or at least they few times he saw him. And that was exactly why Lucas wanted to avoid him, how was he supposed to resist that smile? 

Lucas nodded, before he could stop himself. “Sounds good.”

“Let’s meet here at 4:30 then?” He asked and Lucas nodded again.

“I can’t wait.” He said and reached out to touch Lucas's hair. Something appeared in his eyes but Lucas wouldn’t have been able to tell what. He also didn’t have time to say anything else as Eliott left, just as quickly as he arrived. Lucas had no idea what to think about what just happened, but he knew he was seeing Eliott again later and that was enough for now. He turned around to go to his first class, a happy smile on his lips.

“What was that?!” Arthur asked with a big smile.

“Nothing.” Lucas mumbled and left them there, going to class.

By the time 4:30 arrived, a new drawing had been posted on srodulv’s account. A hedgehog curled up on himself was looking at the raccoon usually featured in Eliott’s drawings. Although Lucas had no way of knowing, he felt like this was supposed to represent him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas arrived just a little before 4:30 at the spot they were supposed to meet and Eliott joined him shortly after. Eliott dragged him to a bus stop and, once they were on the bus, Lucas tried to find a way to ask him if he was right about the hedgehog. He opened his mouth a few times and he was sure Eliott could tell he was trying to say something. It’s when Eliott pressed the button for the next stop that Lucas managed to say it.

“Am I the hedgehog?” Once he said it, Lucas found it stupid that he hadn’t been able to ask something as frivolous as that. But he convinced himself that it couldn’t be insignificant if a drawing of himself made it to what Eliott considered a representation of his life. And that’s what made him nervous. Knowing that it was him, just as much as knowing it might not be him.

Eliott looked at him with the same wide, happy smile he wore in the morning. “Of course it’s you.” 

Lucas smiled at that, he couldn’t not, especially as Eliott’s enthusiasm was contagious. “I like it.” He simply said, quietly.

“I do too. I realised this morning that it was you, it just fits perfectly.” He assured him and Lucas didn’t have time to add anything as Eliott took his hand to get off the bus.

Once they arrived at his place, Eliott disappeared in the kitchen almost instantly and Lucas was left alone in his room. Lucas’s gaze was quickly attracted by all the drawings pinned on the wall. He smiled softly as he recognized some from Instagram and discovered others. He didn’t even notice Eliott was back until he felt an arm wrap around his waist and another one handing him a beer. He wasn’t sure how he should rationally feel about Eliott being so close but he liked the feeling of it.

“Thanks.” He said as he took the beer. “I think I said it already but I really like your drawings.”

Eliott simply smiled at that before saying. “Soon, you’ll be all over the wall too.”

Lucas wasn’t sure why, but he tensed slightly at that, reminding himself of how they barely know each other. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Eliott who pulled away almost immediately. Lucas turned around, to say he hadn’t actually wanted to react like this but Eliott spoke before him “Sorry. Sorry about this morning too. I realise I made you uncomfortable, kissing you.” 

Lucas shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He assured Eliott. The man didn’t seem convinced but decided against pushing. He simply smiled at him and took his hand so they’d go in the living room instead.

“Sit.” Eliott said as he got the remote and his Nintendo switch controller before sitting down next to Lucas. “We are going to play Animal Crossing.” He decided.

Lucas looked at him, puzzled. “Animal crossing? Really?” He asked. He was surprised, more because it came out of nowhere, than because he didn’t like the game. To be honest, he would probably do anything if it meant seeing Eliott smile like he was right now.

“Yeah. Don’t you dare make fun of it. It’s such a great game, all you have to do is pick up fruits and be friends with your neighbours, it’s amazing! We’re going to start a new town as well, so start thinking about a name.” He warned Lucas.

Eliott answered all the questions at the beginning of the play and even called their character Elu. “Lucas, come on, it’s our play, not mine or yours, so we have to mix it. Do you prefer Luliott, maybe?” Lucas couldn’t really say anything against that. Then they had to choose the town and Eliott made fun of Lucas for the name of the town he chose. 

“Dreamtown. Could you get any more cliché?”

To which Lucas retorted that Eliott had been the one to say it was an amazing game and so Dreamtown just made sense. Lucas won in the end and so Elu moved to Dreamtown. One of the first things they had to decide was where their house would be. “Just next to the shop, obviously.” “No, next to the beach, look down there on the map, no neighbour’s house will appear down there and we’ll have all the space for ourselves.” “We can’t be secluded over there, we'd have to cross all of town to get to the interesting parts, to sell stuff and everything.” “Lucas, we can be there in literally 10 seconds, it’s not that big.” Lucas didn’t win this one and so they settled down near the beach in one corner of the map. They were next to a waterfall too, so that was nice. Once they discovered the city and all their neighbours, Eliott sighed. 

“You know what’s going to happen now?” He asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, eyeing Eliott with interest. “We’re going to have to keep playing until a hedgehog and a raccoon live in our town.”

Of course. “You do realise Tom Nook is a raccoon and the sisters with the clothes shop are hedgehogs, right?" Lucas asked Eliott with a grin.

The boy just shrugged.  "They don't count."

"Do the game even have these as neighbours?” He wondered.

“Guess we’ll have to play to find out. Getting new neighbours can be long, you’ll have to stick around for a while.” Eliott said, nudging Lucas’s shoulder. As if it would bother Lucas.

Lucky for them, they managed to make enough money and the randomness of the game gave them the objects they needed to make it interesting already, the net and the fishing rod. 

“We caught that fish before!” Lucas complained as he caught yet another common one. 

“Aw, it’s okay you know, it just means more money. Come on give me the controller, I’ll catch some bugs. You’re bad at that.”

“Hey!” Lucas retorted. “They’re just too sneaky.” He actually really liked this. It wasn’t anything crazy. he didn’t win any race or fight, not that he usually did anyway, but it felt intimate because of the game being quiet and calm. It somehow allowed Eliott and him to share a lot in so little time. 

As Eliott was trying to catch a butterfly, Lucas’s phone buzzed on the table. He quickly grabbed it only to see a message from his mom, citing the bible. He frowned slightly and his shoulder dropped as he turned the screen off and put his phone back on the table.

Lucas noticed Eliott had stopped playing and was looking at him instead. He wondered how this guy was able to realise so easily when something was wrong.

“Are you okay?” Eliott asked after Lucas had still not reacted or said anything.

Lucas let out a breath and nodded quickly. “Fine. It’s fine. Just my mom. So, did you catch something interesting?” He asked.

Eliott didn’t push and Lucas was glad for that, he wasn’t sure he felt like talking about this situation just yet and he wasn’t sure how the evening would have turned if he had talked. Eliott smiled slightly at him and told him what he missed. They kept playing for a while. They probably did everything they could so far, caught all the fishes and bugs which were around this season, dug out everything that randomly popped and even repaid the first loan of their house so really, they didn’t have much else to do just yet.

Eliott turned the TV off and leaned against the couch. “Well, that was one wild game.” He joked. Lucas was just next to him, in the same position and Eliott moved his arm behind Lucas on the couch, the tip of his fingers resting on the boy’s shoulder.

“It was.” Lucas agreed with a grin, looking at Eliott. He felt his arm behind him and the simple touch of Eliott’s fingertips make him shiver slightly. Since when such a simple gesture could make him feel like that? When their eyes met, Eliott smiled, this big happy smile and he let his arm fall around Lucas’s shoulder instead of staying on the couch. It was inviting and so Lucas leaned against Eliott’s side. It wasn’t supposed to be comfortable. He was half leaning against him from a little too far away for the position to be completely comfortable. His hips were at an awkward angle, but he didn’t even think about moving because Eliott’s touch was everything he wanted at the moment.

“We just met.” Lucas let out after some time when none of them said anything. He had been trying to let that out for some time now, opened his mouth a few times, straightened his back. It was like on the bus earlier, except this subject was more important than knowing if he was the hedgehog in the new drawing. He fidgeted so much, he was sure Eliott realised something was going on. He still had in mind how Eliott apologized for making him uncomfortable and he felt like it wouldn’t feel right to leave without addressing it.

“We did.” Eliott confirmed, waiting for Lucas to explain what he had in mind.

“And we spent the night together and kissed and then basically talked everyday. How did it happen?” He wondered.

“So, you’re not big into going fast even if it feels right and perfect?” Eliott asked and there was something in his voice that Lucas couldn’t quite grasp. He wasn’t sure if it was disappointment or him not understanding.

“I don’t know. That night at mine was amazing but the next time you see me, you kiss me in front of my friends as if we’ve been dating forever. I’m confused. I don’t even know what we are, if we are anything.”

Eliott sighed softly and took a sip of his newly opened beer as he thought about what to say. “I know I want you, that’s it. Do we have to take forever just for the sake of acting slowly? I mean, if you want us to take a few steps back and just see each other for drinks until you’re ready, we can. But you could also call me a boyfriend already and that’d be just as fine. I don’t care about what label we put on us, I just know I want to be with you.” 

Lucas stayed silent and that prompted Eliott to continue. “You don’t even have to tell me. I don’t care what you consider us to be, as long as you know that I want to kiss you every time I see you and that I can barely go through a minute without thinking of you.” He said with a soft chuckle before shaking his head. “As long as you don’t tell me you don’t want me, I’m fine with anything.”

Lucas still hadn’t talked, mostly because he was torn between two thoughts. One of them wanted to pull Eliott close and kiss him until he understands he wants to be with him. The other reminded him that he said all of that when he barely knew Lucas. How can he feel so much when they’ve really talked twice. He was willing to admit things could go fast but this was more than fast, this was dangerously worrying. Lucas glanced at Eliott and he realised he still hadn’t said anything. Eliott was looking at him too, expectantly, and Lucas smiled at him before pecking his lips. He hoped he wouldn’t need to say anything more because he wouldn’t know how to explain what was going on in his mind at that moment. He felt good with Eliott and he decided that should be enough for now. He also vaguely noticed that, when he was with Eliott, he didn’t think about his soulmate problem. The one who, just a week ago, he was still chasing after. It didn’t matter anymore.

Lucas’s reaction must have been enough for Eliott because he pulled Lucas close again. “So, what do you see us doing now?” He asked

“Kissing and cuddling. With a little bit of kissing in the middle.” Lucas decided with a nod.

“You talk about not knowing what we are and then you’re the one who wants my affection. How ironic.” Eliott teased as Lucas shook his head.

“Shut up.” He said and with that he kissed Eliott, momentarily forgetting the things he was worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Animal Crossing doesn't exist on Switch (yet!)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate telling me about it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm offering you this chapter today to celebrate Paris's "Marche des fiertés"
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it, and as usual don't hesitate to leave comments and/or kudos!

The next Monday, at lunch, Lucas felt three pairs of eyes on him which he averted. He played with his food until Yann had enough of avoiding it. “So, are you actually going to tell us what happened? We let it slide when you disappeared from your own party, we also didn’t ask anything for the whole weekend but you can’t have a guy kiss you out of the blue without telling us about it.”

Lucas looked up at him and then at Arthur and Basile. “He’s cute and nice, we’re dating, I think, that’s it.”

“That’s not it! We want details, and what do you mean you think?” Yann said, although they were all smiling at the knowledge that their little Lulu found a guy.

“Well. We haven’t seen each other that much, but last time he said he wanted to be with me and that he didn’t care about labels, so I’m not sure if he’s my boyfriend, but I think we’re together.” It sounded less stupid in his mind because really, if they were together it did mean they were boyfriends, whether they said it or not. “I actually can’t believe it happened so fast.” Lucas admitted, his voice a little more excited now. “We just spent a night together, just talking and then he comes and kiss me and after that he acts like I’m the sun. Or, at least that’s how it makes me feel. It’s crazy, maybe even a little bit scary but I don’t think I can actually complain. or want to for that matters.”

“Obviously, you can’t complain, have you seen the guy? I’d be gay for him.” Arthur pointed out. “Plus, we’re really happy you found him. You should see yourself when you talk about him.”

His friends were practically beaming, and expressed their excitement about Lucas finally founding someone to be happy with and it was true, he hadn’t felt so happy in a long time. His friends’ reaction made him realise once more that he shouldn’t worry about their relationship, things were good now and they should remain that way without him having to overthink it all the time. Lucas was cut out of his daydreaming when Basile suddenly tapped his shoulder in an insistent way and Lucas looked up at the same time than Yann and Arthur turned around to see what caught Basile’s attention.

“Hey there, mind if I join you?” It was Eliott, he had a tray with his food and stood next to their table.

“Sit down!” Yann said excitedly and Eliott moved around the table to take the spot next to Lucas.

“Hey.” Eliott said softly, looking at Lucas, but making no move. Lucas knew why, Eliott didn’t want to startle him again, so he took the lead and leaned in to kiss Eliott, replying with a soft hey as he heard silent excited screams from his friends.

It became a habit for the rest of the week, Eliott would eat with them and whenever Eliott and Lucas spotted each other in the halls they’d kiss, or hug or do anything because they couldn’t just not interact when one saw the other, they were attracted to each other like magnets. They also hung out after school, it usually ended with the both of them cuddling and making out at Eliott’s place. Lucas had suggested they’d do something during the weekend. Maybe he shouldn’t, he had a lot of homework already but could people really blame him for wanting to spend time with his boyfriend? Eliott quickly told him it wouldn’t be possible anyway because his parents would be there and he’d have to spend time with them. They comforted themselves in the thought that, at least, Emma organised a party at her place on Friday night. They already decided to go with the guys but now that they knew they wouldn’t be able to see each other during the weekend, they’d probably end up locking themselves in a bedroom like last time. And Lucas wouldn’t let any of his friends get angry at them about it because they had been together all the time for the last two years so, really, he could spend a few parties alone with Eliott.

Friday came and the party was what you would call a good one. Good music, lots of alcohol, lots of people. On top of that, Eliott and Lucas didn’t even stay between themselves, they talked with their friends, danced a bit, it was fun and Lucas enjoyed these parties even more now that he had someone by his side to enjoy it with. They had drank a few beers by now and Lucas could feel the effect of the alcohol on his mind, he felt light, like a feather, and worryless. “Are you sure we can’t see each other this weekend?” He asked as they danced closely. Eliot had probably stopped counting how many times Lucas asked that. 16 times, Lucas remembered. 

“I’m sure. I have to be with my parents. But I’ll see you again everyday from Monday on. Plus, we have forever.” He promised.

“Forever and ever?” Lucas asked with a smirk.

“And ever.” Eliott confirmed before kissing him, half to make him shut up but also because he never had enough of these lips.

It wasn’t enough to make Lucas stop though. “I could meet them, so we could spend time together.” He let out. It was a crazy idea, one that Lucas would have never offered if he had been sober and he was actually relieved when Eliott shook his head.

“I want to keep you to myself for a little longer. Plus, if you meet mine, I should meet yours.” He retorted.

Lucas frowned, why would Eliott ask for something like that? He knew the situation with his parents was shit, although he hadn’t said much, the fact that he wasn’t living with them was a good proof. “No, you can’t. You shouldn’t anyway, we’re fucked up.” He said, shaking his head.

“Why do you say that? What happened?” Eliott wondered. He didn’t just ask for the sake of knowing Lucas’s family but also to understand where the boy came from and what made him so reluctant about his family.

Lucas didn’t say anything, he knew he’d have to tell Eliott eventually, open up to him. Especially to explain why he wouldn’t see his mom often or that he’d always be nervous and irritated when the subject came to his dad but he couldn’t do that on a dance floor. So he took Eliott’s hand in his and started dragging him away from the crowd of dancing people until they stood outside in the fresh air and away from the music. “Feels good.” He said with a hum, he didn’t realise he needed air that much until he actually felt it. He almost forgot why he took Eliott here and just sat down on the floor enjoying the freedom of not being in the crowd anymore.

Eliott didn’t say anything, he sat down next to Lucas and waited, simply pulling the boy against him, a hand around his waist. Eliott almost thought Lucas wouldn’t talk or that he just fell asleep right there, considering how steady his breathing was, but finally he opened his mouth. “My dad, there’s nothing to say about that, he left when things became heavy and he’s just there to give me money when I need it. He doesn’t try to contact me, or my mom as far as I know. I don't want you to meet him. My parents aren’t soulmates, I don’t think they have one, or maybe they do and were just in denial. My dad didn’t look like someone who’d have one anyway, as for my mom, I don’t really know.” Lucas made a pause and Eliott understood it wasn’t over so he didn’t say anything just yet. It took a little while until Lucas continued. “My mom… she's sick.”

Eliott got that it was a complicated subject when Lucas didn't continue talking. “Sick? Is she…” Eliott couldn't voice his question, he wondered if it was a heavy sickness, once she would not recover from. Lucas did tell him she couldn't take care of herself and even less of him.

“In the head, she's sick in the head. She thinks it's the end of the world and she constantly sends me bible extracts, saying she sees an evil over me. For a long time I thought she was talking about me being gay but I think it’s just thoughts that she can't control or even explain.” Lucas sighed heavily before taking a breath in. “I don't think she's fit for a relationship, that's probably why my dad left. He didn't want to have to handle it. As for me… I don't see her much, I know that makes me one shit of a son but I can't handle it either. Seeing her lose her mind it's too much. And I know she's not like that all the time but I always fear she'll snap when I go see her and I won't know what to do and…” Lucas voice had become quieter and unsteady until he sniffled quietly. Not quietly enough apparently because Eliott's arm around his waist tightened as he pulled him closer and stroke Lucas's hair. 

“It's okay.” Eliott said quietly. And that's all he said until they fell in silence but unlike their usual silences this one didn't feel as comfortable and carefree as usual. It was as if something was unsaid between them.

Shortly after that Eliott decided to leave and told Lucas to stay. Eliott left without kissing him. Eliott left and Lucas had a feeling something was wrong.

It was maddening, really. Lucas knew Eliott was with his parents but still couldn't he just send a “good night”, a "I hope you're doing fine", a "I miss you” even just a stupid gif. Eliott didn't reply to his texts either. Lucas tried to reassure himself by saying it made sense, Eliott doesn't see his parents much, it was easy to forget about the rest of the world when you were with people you care about. Still, Lucas couldn't shake the feeling that, if Eliott didn't answer, it was because something was wrong. The problem was that he didn’t see when things went wrong.

Monday eventually arrived and Eliott was nowhere to be seen. He didn't meet Lucas and his friends for lunch and by the end of the day, he still hadn't answered his texts. Lucas’s friends assured him that Eliott would come back, it just made sense and Lucas wasn’t sure how they were so confident in it. So Lucas sent another text.

_ Not to look desperate but I really missed you today. _

Like with every other message, his heart sank when he received no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas's mood only darkened from then on. He was mad at Eliott for not answering, but also mad at himself for sharing his story with the first guy who caught his attention. Of course Eliott would end up leaving, Lucas wished it wouldn't have been by ghosting him though. He was currently sulking on the couch, hugging a cushion to his chest while Lisa watched a TV show. Mika arrived quickly followed by Manon and they both sat down, Mika slumping down next to him while Manon took the armchair. Neither Lucas or Lisa said hi to them and when Manon realised how bad Lucas looked she asked Mika.

"What's up with him?"

"His boy won't answer his texts anymore. It's been three days. They're like glued to each other so it doesn't make sense." Mika explained.

"His boy? Eliott?" Manon asked and Mika nodded.

Lucas didn't even wonder how Manon knew, they didn't exactly hide at school so it made sense that she'd know, the rest of his friends probably did as well. Not that it mattered anyway since Eliott wasn't going to text him back and that they were probably done.

"He's acting like they're going to break up. I told him to wait until the guy explained himself but until then I think we'll have to deal with a moody Lucas."

"Shut up Mika, this is your fault." Lucas retorted, proving Mika's point.

"How is it my fault?"

"You told me to follow his lead! I did, he was so into us and I followed him and I got really involved really quick and look where it got us." 

Mika sighed and put his head on Lucas's shoulder. "You got involved super quick because you wanted it, not just because he did. And you're right, it was super quick. So maybe you shouldn't jump to the conclusion that it's over just yet, maybe he's like you, he's afraid. Do I have to remind you, you avoided him for a whole week before that too? You two will find each other again in the end."

Lucas only groaned as an answer. Mika was right on some points, he had to admit, but still he didn't like the fact that Eliott just ghosted him. At least Lucas replied to his messages when he avoided him in real life !

"If you want a point of view from the outside." Manon interfered. "That guy is so into you. Literally looks at you like you're the only thing that matters. Whatever makes him not reply to you, it has to be a good reason. Maybe just wait for him to come back to you? Unless you see him at school. In that case just go for it."

Again, Lucas didn't answer anything. He did smile slightly though, he knew his friends only meant good and hearing them support him and his relationship with Eliott actually felt good. He was glad to have them, even if he was still didn't like being the centre of attention.

"We made him smile." Mika muttered with a chuckle and Lucas nudged him with his shoulder.

 

The next day, Lucas caught a glimpse of Eliott. Thinking back about Manon's words, he walked to him but by the time he arrived where he had spotted him, he had disappeared again. His phone buzzed not long after and it was from Eliott. He must have seen him, then.

**I miss you too, but I need time to think straight. Please just give me a few days.**

Lucas didn't know what it was supposed to mean, and he hated how his mind started imagining the worst scenarios but he couldn't do anything else than agree.

_ Alright, I hope we're fine. Let me know when you want to talk.  _

**We're fine.**

This text was supposed to reassure him, right? Then why didn't it work?

 

The next few days were torture for Lucas, maybe even more than before he got news from Eliott. He couldn't stop wondering about what happened for Eliott to need time to think straight. What made him doubt his thoughts? Lucas couldn't find an answer. He just knew it probably happened during the party, that was the last time they saw each other, the last time they interacted. He hoped he didn't frighten him with his mother, or that he didn't share too much at once. Maybe Eliott was the kind of guy who stayed in the surface and didn't go deep into feelings. No that couldn't be right, everything in Eliott showed that he cared for deep conversations and confessions. But then what? Thursday came to an end and Lucas's worries too as he saw Eliott walk to him. He wasn't smiling like he usually would, Lucas would say he even looked guilty and not at ease. 

"Hey." Eliott said quietly.

"Hey." Lucas simply replied, letting him continue.

"Can we go to your place? I'll explain everything."

Lucas didn't think twice, he wanted to talk to him and the fact that Eliott wanted to go to his place meant they were still close, that they were still something. Or maybe he just wanted a place he would be able to leave quickly. Whatever the reason, Lucas agreed and they soon arrived at his place. They moved to his room and Eliott looked around before settling on the desk chair.

He looked uneasy, unsure of what to say and Lucas couldn't understand why. After he settled on his bed, he said. "You know, you can tell me anything."

Eliott smiled slightly at him, not his signature smile but one that wanted to reassure Lucas. "It's just… Okay, can I ask you not to interrupt me? Not even to say you understand or whatever. Just let me talk."

"Okay." Lucas answered with a nod.

"Okay." Eliott mirrored. "I disappeared, I know I should have texted you but I didn't know what to say. There's something I have to tell you, something important that you have to know. It's part of myself, and I can't keep it from you if this is going to continue. And I knew I had to tell you and I was ready to do so until you talked to me about your mom and that made me rethink everything. It's not your fault. You just react according to what you know. But I didn't realise that straight away, my first thought was that you wouldn't want to deal with it and after giving myself time to think, I understood I should let you decide of that." Eliott took a little pause taking a deep breath. "I'm bipolar. And after what you said about being there when your mother snaps I thought maybe you wouldn't want to deal with me. And you also said you didn't think she'd be fit for a relationship, that made me angry. And so everything was confused in my mind but now it's clearer.”

Lucas understood why Eliott asked him not to interrupt because everytime Eliott added something, Lucas felt worse, thinking back about what he said and he wanted to justify himself, tell him it’s not what he thought. But as he promised Eliott he wouldn’t interrupt, he let him continue.

“What you said about relationships is just made up of what you know, and I don’t doubt you’ll give that another shot if given the chance. I quickly forgot to be angry. But I didn’t want you to have to handle me. I didn’t want you to see it that way because that’s not what I’d expect from you, you’re not my carer or something like that. But I’d be lying if I said you won’t have to face it. See me at my worst, when I will push you away for the sole reason that you’re trying to help me or that I will do crazy things that might make you worry. It’s hard being around me in these moments. But I know you can deal with it, I want to believe it because I want you, I want us. Usually, I’d push you away before it even starts, that’s what I do with people, so they don’t get hurt. But you, for the first time I don’t want to. I want you to be there, I can’t stay away from you.” 

When Eliott finished, he was fighting against his tears and his voice was shaken by emotion. From wanting to defend himself, Lucas went to wanting to hold Eliott until he understood just how much he meant to him. Gone was the thought of wanting to find his soulmate, who cared about him when he had Eliott just there. And so Lucas got up from his spot on the bed to sit down on Eliott's lap and pulled him close against his heart. He kissed the top of Eliott’s head and stroke his hair with a gentle hand.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Lucas promised. “I’m sorry for what I said, I’ll be there as much as I can and as you want me to. I just… I want you too, I’m not letting you go, I promise.” He wasn’t sure he said the right thing, but he hoped the way he held Eliott was enough to prove his words because he had no intention of going away.

Eliott wrapped his arms around Lucas in response and he breathed out softly, Lucas felt relieved now that they talked and he guessed Eliott did too. Things would go wrong again, no doubt in that but at least there was no wild secret between them anymore. After a few minutes, Eliott pulled back and brought his hand up to run it into Lucas’s hair like he usually would. He leaned closer to kiss him but something caught Lucas’s eyes. 

“Wait.” He said and grabbed Eliott’s wrist. “Are these…”

Eliott didn’t let him finish his sentence and took his wrist back. “Please, we talked a lot already, I don’t feel like talking about this too.” 

Lucas looked up at him and shook his head before pecking his lips. “No, I don’t want to make you talk, I just…” He took his boyfriend’s wrist again and put his own next to it. The scars that appeared on Lucas’s wrist weeks ago matched Eliott’s exactly and although Eliott was wearing a simple smile, Lucas stood there in shock. “Eliott… I think you’re, we’re…” He looked up at him with teary eyes and Eliott frowned.

“Wait, is it really the first time you see that?” He asked, confused.

“I can’t believe it.” He said quietly and Eliott couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle that startled Lucas. “What?”

“Oh Lucas…” Eliott kissed him briefly as he had wanted and carried him until they both fell on the bed. “Lucas, did it occur to you just now that we are made for each other?” He asked.

“I mean, I…” Lucas shook his head, he didn’t know how to process all his thoughts. Eliott was there, and he had these scars and Lucas was pretty sure that handsome guy who was currently making fun of him was his soulmate. But Eliott didn’t seem affected by that, he just… didn’t react other than laugh. “What’s up with you?”

“That explains so much about how you reacted the first few times! I’ve known since the first time.” Eliott said. “I’ve known since that party at yours. I’ve known since that day we bumped into each other. You didn’t see me but I did. And then… I couldn’t be sure, but I wanted to believe it. It was just tiny details, on my arm, on my knee. But it was there and I knew it had to be you. Lucas, you’re my soulmate, I know that.”

Lucas looked at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. “You know.” He simply repeated. He sat up on the bed and looked down at Eliott who was still lying down. “You knew all this time and you never mentioned it?” He asked. Eliott actually let him worry, be distant, not knowing what to do about his feelings when he knew from the beginning they were meant to be. It also explained how enthusiastic and fearless Eliott had been about them. That, and the fact that he trusted him to share his heart.

“I just… It thought we silently decided not to mention it. That time we talked and you said things were fast, I thought it was your way of just wanting to take things how they were.” Eliott said to defend himself. “But I thought it was obvious.” 

Lucas hit him on the arm for good measure before laying down and pulling Eliott in a hug. “Fuck, it’s you. You’re my soulmate.” He whispered against his skin. 

“I am.” Eliott confirmed and kissed the top of Lucas's head as he held him close, a wide happy smile on his lips. 

The next time Lucas talked, it was quiet, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted Eliott to hear. “I wish I could have been there… back then.”

Eliott’s embrace tightened around Lucas for reassurance. “You wouldn’t have been able to help me. it would have just been shitty for you. I wasn’t ready to open up, and even less ready to have you by my side.” He replied. “It was a long time ago though, you don’t have to worry about this anymore.” He added, looking back at Lucas to see if he understood. When Lucas smiled at him, he leaned in and kissed him with all the love he had for the boy. 

 

The next day, Eliott and Lucas arrived hand in hand at school and joined the guys. Lucas was practically bouncing in happiness, he couldn’t wait to tell his friends about his discovery of the previous night. He barely said hi to them, quickly adding. “Guys! You know the mysterious person I was looking for weeks ago? That I stopped looking for when I met Eliott? It’s actually him. Eliott’s my soulmate!” He said and from an external point of view, Lucas looked like a kid who just received his Christmas present from Santa himself. 

His friends though, they were not as expressive as him. When Lucas announced them he was dating Eliott they had been so enthusiastic and now, nothing. They actually all looked confused and Yann was the first one to break the silence. “Um… Yeah? We know.” He said, looking between the two of them. 

“It was pretty obvious.” Arthur added, nodding along.

When Lucas heard that, he froze and lost his smile and Eliott couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips. “You knew? Stop laughing you! This isn’t funny.”

“Wait, this was really your announcement? You only realised this now?” Yann asked and Lucas hid against Eliott, arms around him as he nodded.  “But it’s great, we’re happy for you!” Yann said to make the situation better. 

“No it’s not! You just all knew and kept it yourselves and I was there living my life and being oblivious.” He complained, voice muffled against Eliott’s clothes.

“Lulu, it’s okay.” Arthur assured him but Lucas didn’t answer.

Once it was time to head to class, Eliott whispered in Lucas’s ear. “You know, I think it’s even cuter that you decided to date me without thinking for one second that we were meant to be.” 

And because of that, Lucas didn’t think his life could become any better than when his soulmate was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you liked reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. It felt good to be inspired again and to be able to write about these two amazing characters. Don't hesitate to tell me one last time what you thought about it. 
> 
> Thank you for your feedback and maybe see you soon for another soulmate AU!


End file.
